Spectral Scream
, , , or damage per second with a 40% / 45% / 50% / 60% chance to inflict elemental status effect on all targets caught in the 4 / 5 / 6.5 / 10 meters long damage cone. **Damage per second is affected by Power Strength. **Damage type is based on Chroma's current elemental alignment, determined by Chroma's energy color. ** status effect deals 50% of Spectral Scream's base damage per tick over 7''' ticks in '''6 seconds. Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a brief period. ** status effect chains 50% of Spectral Scream's base damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. Shocked enemies will also be briefly stunned. ** status effect deals 50% of Spectral Scream's base damage per tick over 9''' ticks in '''8 seconds. Toxin damage bypasses shields and Proto Shields, and is able to directly affect health. Multiple instances of the Toxin DoT stack on the same target for increased damage over time. ** status effect reduces a target's movement speed and fire/attack rate by 50% over a duration of 6''' seconds. **Cone length is affected by Power Range. *Spectral Scream will consume '''5 energy per second while active, and will deactivate if Chroma's energy is depleted, performs a maneuver, or is manually deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. ** Chroma is unable to use any weapons or other powers in this state. ** Movement speed is heavily decreased whilst this ability is active and all Maneuvers excluding ledge grabbing, rolling, and backflipping cannot be done. **The attack can only be aimed to within 90 degrees to each side, and 45 degrees above or below Chroma. **Chroma is immune to knockdown and other forms of crowd control while Spectral Scream is active. * A visual effect lingers after the cone of damage dependent on element. * Spectral Scream has innate punch-through up to its maximum range, much like the Ignis. * The AoE cone is directed from the point of the animation as opposed to toward the crosshair, this means that Diving rolls and Idle Animations will divert the aim. |augment = |tips = * This ability can come in handy when used as a form of Crowd Control and can both be used as a damage ability, or with Fire or Electric elemental damage creating a continuous crowd control stun. * This ability can be used to resist knockdowns, making it useable for walking through corpus laser doors or shockwaves caused by MOA or death orbs. * Rolling can be used to counteract the movement speed reduction and cover a large area in a short period of time. * Having a Limbo with a high duration build on your team can be very useful, as Spectral Scream will be able to damage all enemies even while Chroma is in the rift. With a build with maximum efficiency, this will also cause Spectral Scream to cost no energy to use, while actually gaining energy at a minute rate. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces range to 3.4 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the activation cost to 2.5 energy and the channeling cost to 1.25 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases range to 23.5 meters. **Reduces damage to 80. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage to 568. **Increases the activation cost to 15.5 energy and the channeling cost to 7.75 energy per second. |bugs = }} See also * Chroma de:Spektraler Schrei Category:Chroma Category:Update 16 Category:Mechanics Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Cold Damage Category:Electricity Damage Category:Heat Damage Category:Toxin Damage